Missing U till we Meet
by RebeccasanFujiEijiLVR
Summary: First FujixRyoma fic, Re-written. Something bad, just read to find out what happened. FXR,Thrill Pair!
1. Chapter 1

Missing U till we Meet:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Prince of Tennis, or its characters. Just this fan fiction, which is a re-written angst fanfic of mines. Enjoy everyone.

June 7, tennis practice had just ended and Ryoma was waiting for Fuji by the front gates to the school so they could hang out for a while, his house or he's lover's house it never really mattered. Just someplace they could be alone together. But today was different, Fuji took longer than usually getting ready, and when he did appear his eyes were open and he looked really sad.

That always constant smile that drove everyone mad was gone. He just stood before Ryoma not saying a word. He then spoke in a quite tone."Ryoma, I'm leaving".

Ryoma looked up into those blue eyes confused. "You're leaving, what like on a vacation our something?

Fuji just shook his head. "No for good. My sister was offered a job in France and she is going to take it. We're leaving in two days." Ryoma pulled his hat down over his eyes to hide the angry tears.

He let no emotion escape his voice. "How long have you knew about this?"

He sighed. "A few weeks. I just never could figure out a good way to tell you. I'm really sorry". He stopped talking. Ryoma knew what was coming next.

"So what, are you breaking up with me? Do you not want to be tied down to a guy in another country.?" He looked up ever so slightly to see the reaction on Fuji's face; it was not what he expected.

The look of shock that covered it truly surprised him. "No, that was the farthest thing from my mind. I could never love anyone but you Ryoma. I still want to be your boyfriend, if you will let me?" He laughed such a relief to know he wasn't going to lose him because of the distance.

"Of course I would never have it another way Syuusuke."

Two days later he was gone. Neither of them knew if they would ever see each other again, and it hurt.

It been two years and still that day haunts Ryoma's waking moment. He barely ate, and everyone can tell, but he really didn't care. Those last two years have been hell for him. He waits everyday to hear that phone ring or to be notified that he has a new e-mail praying it's from Fuji.

As the months have passed he hears less and less from him. It went from twice a day down to maybe once a month if he's lucky. And as his messages and calls lessen as did his appetite. No one can get him to eat if he didn't want to he just clamps his mouth shut and just sit there staring off into his own world.

Their world, tennis had become his obsession something to take his mind off of him. He plays it as much as he can, any time he's not playing it he's thinking of him. His face, his smile, and those sweet kisses he loved. Fuji saying his name, whispering it in his ear when it was just him.

Those look of possessives when others acted as more than a friend to him. Everyone knew he was his and that if they wanted to stay in one piece not to try anything with him.

"Ryoma." Someone is calling his name, whom would dare pull him from his sanctuary. Looking up slowly he sees his mother looking at him worry in her eyes.

"Did you take your pills today?" He shook his head and walked away. He didn't want take them; they were meant to keep him out of this world keep me out of his sanctuary and planted in reality. But he would not have it; he did not want to be out of that world.

He would stay in it no matter what. That's how he ended up here again, in the hospital again, they say he needed to take better care of himself, he needed to eat more, they say he needed to sleep. That's why his here so that he can get the rest he need and be monitored. He does what they say so he can leave here go back to his own life no matter how horrible it is.

He dreams, Fuji and himself are walking to their favorite park to play tennis with some of their friends but along the way they get lost. Fuji said something funny he doesn't remember what it was but all he knew is that it got him laughing, laughing so hard that he had to lean against a near by tree to keep from falling over.

Fuji took this opportunity to pin him to the tree and kiss him. Slowly he encircled his arms around his neck as his kisses start down Ryoma's neck and gasped. Trying to get him to stop, not because he did not love it, he did but because they were in public.

"Come on Syuu-chan this is not the time. What if someone sees us we could get into real trouble." Fuji laughed but did not stop those kisses that made his skin shiver with pleasure. His soft voice reverberating against Ryoma's skin,

"Do you think I really care what other people think Ryoma? I love you and that's what all matters. If people stare I say let them, just because we are both boys does not make it a crime. Besides you love it." He could not deny that, he sighed and gave in.

"If you must, at least kiss my lips so I can feel those amazing smooth lips against mine." He laughed and looked up at him, and whispered

"Granted!" Their lips met, and he nipped at his bottom lip asking for entry it was granted promptly, their tongues entwined and Ryoma let him take over.

"Ryoma." Someone called his name trying to draw him from his sanctuary. He slowly opened his eyes to see his mother looking at him, the phone in her hand. "Fuji's on the phone, do you want to talk to him?"

He nodded, he did not say much these days a word here a word there, only when necessary. His mom handed him the phone and walked from the room giving him privacy. "Hey, Ryoma how have you been doing?" He did not say anything. All he did was listen to his voice. "Sorry, it taken so long to call you, things have been really busy here, my school had a couple of trips that I went on and there is a lot more tennis competition here and I have been entering as many as possible to keep my skills up."

He went on and on, and Ryoma just sat there saying nothing just listening to his voice, that soft voice that he loved so much. Picturing his face, that face he would never see again. He tuned back into hearing him say.

"I have to go; Yumiko-neesan, Yuuta, and I are going out for dinner. I will talk to you later, I love you Ryoma." He opened his mouth to say something but the line went dead. He never expected Ryoma to say anything because he never did.

He was released from the hospital a few days later. The week went by in a blur home, school, tennis not always in that order. Before he knew it, it was Sunday and he was heading to the park to meet up with Momo and Eji. He had refused his mother driving him because he wanted to walk, as he walked again thinking about Fuji.

He watched as the sign to walk turn from red to green, started to cross the street never noticing the car that had ran the red light until it slammed right into him. All he heard were screams of people on the street, followed by a thud which he knew was his body hit the car followed by the ground. After that everything went black, and the next time he opened his eyes, he was no longer alive. I was dead and the happiest he had been in months.

The day after he died no one was on the courts Tezuka had cancelled practice for the next few days so people could pay their respects to his family and collect themselves.

To be continued…

May I have five reviews in order for me to publish the next chapter.

How was it? Should I continue or not? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne...


	2. Chapter 2

Missing U till we meet

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Prince of Tennis, or its characters. Just this fan fiction, which is my first angst. Enjoy everyone

"I need to see my lover soon. I miss him like crazy!" Fuji orders a plane ticket online in order to go back to Japan.

A week later Fuji has arrived to Japan boarding off the plane and headed to baggage claim. He gathered his bags and heads out the airport calling for taxi, which comes.

"Sir, where would you like to go?" The taxi driver asked Fuji. But Fuji was lost blanked out thinking about his special person.

The taxi driver tapped Fuji's shoulders snapping out of his thoughts. "Oh, gomen what was it that you said?" The taxi driver just sighed and repeated his question once again to Fuji.

"Please take me to Seishun High School."

"Hai." The taxi driver drops Fuji's bags in the trunk lightly.

In half an hour they arrived at Seishun High School, Fuji pays the taxi driver and gathered his bags.

"Well my love I'm here. Won't you be surprised I came just in time for your Birthday." Fuji smiles walking up to the school gates.

In the tennis courts Fuji sees Oishi and Eiji playing a match. Oishi notices Fuji's arrival first, than Eiji follows Oishi's gaze surprise to see his best friend.

"Oi Fujiko, when did you came?" Eiji asked excitedly running to his best friend giving him a bear hug.

"Just now."

"Welcome back, Fuji." Oishi smiled walking to his friend giving him a hug as Eiji gives Fuji another bear hug.

"Do you know where Ryoma is at?"

"Ochibi!?"

"Yes, my boyfriend. Is he here?"

"Nya, Oishi we need to tell him."

"Tell me what?"

"Instead of telling you, we will show you."

Eiji and Oishi took Fuji him somewhere. Fuji was curious at the situation from his two friends. They entered a cemetery to Ryoma's tombstone. Fuji was shocked at what he saw.

"When did this happen?" He asked his friends.

"Nya, ochibi got killed in a car accident by a drunken driver two months ago."

"Were sorry we couldn't tell you. We promised Echizen not to mention this to you. Let's go Eiji so Fuji could have time alone."

As his friends left Fuji began to cry staring at the tombstone and remembering the memories he shared with Ryoma, his love.

"Saa... Ryo-chan Happy Birthday. I bought you a gift all the way from France. Since I can't give it to you in person I will leave it here." Fuji left the birthday gift in the tombstone. It was a bracelet with their initials on it.

"I will love and miss you until we meet again, my love." Fuji wipes a tear as he leaves the cemetery.

As the wind blows Fuji feels a certain air kissing him. It was Ryoma as a spirit near his lover whispering the same thing Fuji just said to him.

"It felt like someone just kissed me. It must be my love Ryo-chan." He looked up at the sky smiling as more tears came down the side of his cheeks.

_"I just did and I will look out for you and my loved ones. I love and will miss you too until we meet again Syuu-chan."_ Ryoma watches his lover Fuji Syuusuke leaving the cemetery.

To be continued…

I got six reviews in less than a day, and I had to upload the second chapter. May I please have 8 reviews for the third chapter.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne.....


	3. Chapter 3

Missing U Till We Meet

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Prince of Tennis, or its characters. Just this fan fiction, which is my first angst.

It's been three months since Fuji visited Ryoma in the cemetery. He didn't know how much he was missing him after that day. He would see him every day after work, and tennis practice.

Fuji would remember the special times he had with him. Their first match together back in middle school. First kiss, dance, and love making in high school.

~Syuusuke's room~

"Why can I just let you go, Ryoma?" Fuji was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling for a while.

Fuji got up from his bed fixing his room a little. But that didn't help since his mind was on Ryoma too much.

"Ryoma, up in the sky please give me a sign if you want me!" Fuji pleaded looking to the sky from his window.

It started to rain, he felt that was a sign for him. He knew because every time they would be together it would rain.

"Looks like Ryoma gave me a sign already. I'm coming soon, my love."

Fuji left his room to find something to kill himself just to be with his lover Echizen Ryoma.

( Am I going too far with this?)

Yumiko Fuji felt like she needed to check on her younger brother for some reason.

She headed up to his room knocking on the door. "Syuusuke..are you alright?"

No answer. "Syuusuke? Answer me please??"

Still no answer. With a scared look on her face she opened the door. The door was half opened already as she entered. When she got inside she saw Syuuuke Fuji lying beside the bed **DEAD!!**

"Syuusuke, somehow I knew something happened to you. But why did you have to kill yourself?"

She noticed a note beside his leg. With a curious look she took and read it.

It read:

**Dear Family, I am sorry for what I did. But I felt that it needed to be done in order to be with my true love Echizen Ryoma. I love him so much and when I found out he wasn't here I felt in my heart I needed to be with him. Remember dear family of mines I will always love you all. Just look to the sky whenever you can and you will always see my wonderful sweet smile.**

**Syuusuke Fuji.**

After reading the note that her dearly beloved brother left Yumiko started crying.

"I love you too my little brother, and of course I will look to the sky for your smile."

To be continued…

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne…..


	4. Chapter 4

Missing U till We Meet

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Prince of Tennis, or its characters. Just this fan fiction which is my first angst.

As the blades sunk into his skin he gasped at the sudden pain, but shortly after the first cut a calm air surrounded him and all thoughts but one left his mind and that was that he would soon be with his beloved Ryoma again.

That's all he could and would think about, as cut after cut he watched the blood fall from his body. "Ryoma." He started to whisper his name repeatedly. Smiling as he thought about how soon he would be able to see him again, hold him again and this time never let him go.

His breath started to slow, and started to come in gasps. But he was not scared he welcomed it, soon Ryoma would be in his arms again that's all he could think about. Tiredness washed over him as he closed his eyes without making a sound. The soft sound of his heart beating slowly stopped. He wondered if he was really dead, he could not see anything he could not hear anything what if it had not worked?

"What if I was still alive, what if?" He asked not knowing what else to think of.

"Why not open your eyes and see for yourself Syuusuke." He stopped thinking, he knew that voice.

"Ryoma?" He said turning to the sound and opening his eyes.

"Yes, Syuusuke." Who else could it be? He smiled, there were no words to describe how happy he was.

How happy he was to see his face again. Those amazing golden eyes staring back at him. Those perfect pink lips that he loved to kiss. That cocky smirk that never left his face. His Ryoma; was he really with his Ryoma again. The only way to truly know was to see if he could touch him.

He reached out his hand to touch his face. His cheek felt so smooth and cold, and his little hand covering his own. He could not help but reach out with the other and embrace him. Keeping one hand securely around his waist to make sure he did not just disappear, he used his other hand to tilt his chin up and kissed him. Kissing him like it was the end of the world, Ryoma moaned as Fuji smiled moving the kisses along his jaw until he reached his ear, nipping at it.

Fuji could hear him suck in his breath, chuckling he started to whisper words of passion into his ear. "You will never leave me again Ryoma. Never you hear me?"

He laughed, and laughed it was so good to hear him laugh again. Kissing him lightly on the lips he answered Fuji's question. "Of course Syuusuke, I would never dream about it."

" Heaven or hell, I could care less which this is as long as I am there with my Ryoma."

Back on earth, Fuji's body was being laid to rest by his beloved Ryoma Echizen. Both families felt this was the best thing. Knowing the two lovers who not only brought happiness to one another and to the people around them, would never be apart in life or death.

The end

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne...


End file.
